picklefandomcom-20200214-history
The Story Of Jim Grim (As Retold By Gigabane)
After an event concerning myself (Gigabane) going loco on Wugzapanzermanathod (simply named Panzermanathod at the time) for an "Inappropriate" thread in Media Zombies, a thread was made in the Pickle about me Exploding for Justice! In this thread Panzermanathod complained about how his title was changed to "A Total Douche" or something, in which I responded to him that that name shall never be removed, just like yee old story of Jim Grim. The story was was written entirely on a whim and was posted as follows: ---------------------------- As goes the story of yee fabled Jim Grim: A man who once epically ventured into the lands where no bold man would go, he was ridiculed by the town in which he entered, knowing that no villager there would accept the fact that he was a forigner from a foolish land. But his hometown, it was a place of unspeakable evil. Where man spoke no form of language, they only laughed, laughed. . . at nothing. A man ruled this land, he was known by others, able to stand out from a faceless crowd by a object he wielded. This object was a large bent stave like object, attached to which a chain and lock were to be found. This man wielded a power that the others of the town looked up to. This weapon he had was thought to be all powerfull. But lo, when our antagonist Jim Grim entered into these new lands, he found out how wrong he was. He met a man, no, not a man, a demon. Human, stripped of his flesh, but not his eyesight. He wore a long white coat, covering his entire body but his head. To look into the eyes of this monster was something that not even Jim could do, a piercing red gaze shone from his eyes and even a newcomer as him could tell he was driven mad with power. But no man dared to oppose him as Jim would soon find out. This demon wielded a weapon more powerfull then anything he had ever seen, it was a large battleaxe, capable of silencing any member of this town, and removing villagers with no opposition from the others, scared silent by this white horror. But I return to the original story at hand, it was of Jim's hometown that he was shunned as an outcast. No man could accept him, they knew of his past. He was ridiculed and his town was slandered by all the villagers of this new land. But he would not stand for it, he threatend the villagers and told them that they we're wrong, that his hometown was greater then any village these 'fools' could construct. He announced this to them all, defending his homeland with pride, foolish pride. Such pride, such arrogance was not looked upon well by the demon that rulled this land. When these words caught his ear he laughed, mocking the fool and his pathetic town. The villagers saw this as a chance to appease their demon lord, and debated sending themselves into war upon this forign land. They had no leader to send them, the demon cared not on what they choose, but the thought lay there, quiet among the minds of the villagers, but within the mind of Jim it was a tormenting scream. So he ran. He ran far back to his homeland and warned them, told them of the Demon's army that planned to wage war upon them, hailed their leader and begged that he defend them with his weapon, as they knew in this land the demon's power was weakened. If he so choose he could of lay waste, but he had not the time nor energy to put foward such a menial task. Little did Jim know, that a quiet lad from the forign lands had followed him. He went by the nickname of Edge, for his keen wit and sharp tact. He knew Jim planned to return to this new land, to keep eye on them and make sure that no attack was made to his home. But Edge returned there before him, and he yelled like the town crier, every villager in the town was informed of this deed. Those who knew Jim before never fancied him, but now there was nothing but loathing in their hearts. Edge ran through town, through the markets, down the narrow streets, and to the temple where the demon lay on his throne. Approaching him carefully, he informed him of the forigners deed in hopes that he may be slayed upon returning, or sent into the abyss never to return. But the demon was forgiving, atleast a little. And lo indeed Jim did return, and quickly found that news had spread. He was shunned by all, but what he had done had not warented his removal from the town. Though man thought him deserving of the cool embrace of death, it was not the choice of man, but demon. Upon his head was marked a single symbol. A symbol which all villagers of the town would recognize. No matter how he changed his appearance, he was branded. He was shamed, and no villager would accept him the same again. As time passed, Jim faded into the woodwork of the town, he was seen less and less around, and most villagers would not even bother to show their disgust, but just look the other way. So eventually, he disappeared. It is said that only the hero of the town Edge knows where he now lays, but that he dares no speak the truth for fear of what may happen to a man he once considered a friend. But still his legend stays, and though it is rare that the one known as Jim Grim is spoken about, everyone still knows that he has been branded, and that he is still shamed amungst the village and it's members.